


Laser Tagging and Shenannigans

by Hogwarts_School_of_Feels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: I’m desperate for love and attention, I’m sorry, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock fluff and smut I guess?? Idk, Laser Tagging, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, and comment, as usual I don’t know how to tag, i really don’t know, im so sorry, please just read it, smuttier than usual, that’s okay though, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels/pseuds/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels
Summary: John takes Sherlock laser-tagging. Things escalate from there, as they always do.Rated T for smuttier content than I usual publish, making out mostly.





	Laser Tagging and Shenannigans

**Author's Note:**

> So this is smuttier than anything I will ever publish ever again. It’s not even that bad, but. Anyways, read and comment!! 
> 
> I don’t own Sherlock BBC, that goes to Stephen Moffat etc., (if I owned it Johnlock would be canon so I mean)

John wanted to go laser tagging.

At first Sherlock had wrinkled his nose, saying that ‘an international detective should not be laser tagging’ and ‘besides, he had science experiments’ and ‘what if Lestrade needs me?’ (John snorted at that one. If anyone, it was Sherlock needing him.)

John had pleaded, even stooped so low as to pout (literally stooped; he bent over to look Sherlock in the eyes while he was draped over their couch and begged him). Eventually, Sherlock caved (he couldn’t say no to John for long, not with that smirk.)

So here they were, at their local Star Command Laser Tag - Sherlock thought this was immensely, ridiculously, childish and immature and - wow, those vests. Were they trying to humiliate him?! He pulled one one on, grumbling and glaring at John, who was watching amusedly from the other side of the room.

John thought Sherlock looked positively....well, Sherlock, in that black vest with neon orange, a sneer resting on his face, a mess of black curls on his head, and - oh. Sherlock’s bright green eyes locked with John’s own, and John immediately had a vision of crossing the room, pushing Sherlock flush against the wall, and kissing the hell out of him.

John chuckled; he still had no idea how he convinced Sherlock to come here. Frankly, he had been kidding at first. He’d been teasing about all Sherlock does inspect cadavers and ‘oh, why don’t you spend some time with your bloody boyfriend, for once?’ That had gotten Sherlock’s attention, he’d all but growled at John. He’d plowed right on, saying how ‘we should go laser tagging, my dad and mum used to take Harry and I all the time,’ and that ‘Sherlock, you’d love it. Well, maybe you wouldn’t, but I would,’John giggled. After enough poking and prodding, Sherlock had agreed, however grudgingly.

They were heading into the arena and John had completely lost Sherlock. He felt a sense of unease: what if he had gone too far, and this was too much for Sherlock, or what if he really did hate it, or what if...and then John saw the mop of black atop a lanky frame darting past. He smiled. This wouldn’t be too bad, after all.

:::::::::::::::

They were halfway done the game, and John hadn’t been able to get rid of the image of kissing Sherlock until the only thing he could say was John’s name. John shivered.

It seemed Sherlock had the same idea. John finally saw him - stalking over to where John was, crouched behind a wall that was covered in neon paint. John stood up; his knees were starting to ache. Blimey, he was getting old.

Sherlock came closer and soon he was looking straight at John.

‘Didn’t expect you to be hiding all the way over here, Doctor,’ Sherlock all but drawled.

John bit back a giggle - honestly, the sight of Sherlock sneering in a laser vest, struggling to look as if he wasn’t enjoying the hell out of this, was quite funny. He resisted stepping in and kissing Sherlock on the cheek, but only just succeeding.

It seemed Sherlock had other ideas. He kissed John full on the lips, eliciting a moan that was quickly swallowed by Sherlock’s assault on John’s lips. This really wasn’t fair, John thought. Sherlock shifted so his hips were against John&’s, so there wasn’t an inch of space between them, and John carded his hands through Sherlock’s hair, drawing them even closer.

Sherlock’s lips travelled; down to John’s jaw, and then his neck.

‘Sherlock-‘John started, but was interrupted by teeth lightly scraping in his neck. He shuddered.

Sherlock’s lips came back up to John’s own, but instead of kissing him again, he completely surpassed John’s lips, coming to his ear, before - 

‘Oh, come on. You’re an Army Doctor. Sure you didn’t do the shooting, but how was I supposed to know you didn’t have a few tricks up your sleeve? And I will not have you beat me,’ Sherlock breathed.

John felt the gun pressed up against his midsection, and heard the electronic buzz, the vibrating that signalled you had been shot. Sherlock stepped back, flashing him a smirk that made something behind John&’s eyes change from competitive to positively predatory, before turning on his heel and strutting away.

John leaned back against the wall, out of breath, and completely taken aback, trying to process what had just happened.

What a complete and utter prat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below! Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
